Burden
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: This is a random fluff. I don't know what to put as summary but read on. please. .


_PROLOGUE_

In a certain land a gracious king and queen lived, beloved by their people. They ruled the land fairly and truthfully, the kingdom was at peace. But in the outskirts of the kingdom something took place. Out of the ashes, a creature was born, filled by grief, horror and hatred. The prosperous kingdom was about to be disturbed by an unexpected revenge.

Years after the creation of the cursed creature, the king and queen maintained the peace in the kingdom, despite the chaos happening outside the gates. News of a creature strong and fierce reached their ears, messengers say that the creature called itself the Black Cat, and they say that despite his name he released a power like that of a phoenix. Most of the townsfolk were frightened but their king and queen assured them their safety.

But like all people, old age reached them and they died, leaving their fifteen year old daughter to look over the land. She too, maintained peace in the kingdom for ten years.

_END OF PROLOGUE_

For ten years the peace was there until a stranger came to the kingdom, he was welcomed by the people's hospitality he was even invited to the queen's care. He dined with the queen that night.

"May I ask what may be your name?" The queen asked.

"Is it okay for the queen to welcome a complete stranger? And also dine with him?" He countered.

"I ask and you answer me a question also. It is already the culture of my people to have no discrimination and welcome any guest that comes to our peaceful threshold."

"I don't say my name in the presence of soldiers and servants. I say my name only to the person who asked." With that, the queen dismissed the guards and servants.

"Now will you tell me your name?" She asked.

"You dismiss all your servants and guards without leaving one just so I would tell you my name?" He asked.

"Well, I was also going to ask you to take off your cape so I could see your face."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Aw c'mon, I just want to see your face."

"No you can't!"

"Will you disobey my orders?"

"Well, I don't mean any disrespect ma'am."

"Well, I guess then you don't but…"

The queen stood up and walked toward the stranger.

"What are you going to do?" the man asked slowly standing up.

"Oh just sit down."

"Not unless you tell me what you are going to do."

"Aw c'mon, don't be such a killjoy." Then, she flicked her fingers and the boy froze.

"What did you do to me?"

"I just binded you so you wouldn't move." She lifted the cape off the man's head with another flick.

"You cheated."

"Actually I did not."

"Well, I wasn't aware of your powers."

"Well, your face isn't something you should be ashamed of."

"What do you mean?" The man asked as she scanned him from bottom to top. When she reached his face she squealed.

"Your eyes!"

"I know they're-…"

"Red! I love them! Oh that shade! I so love your eyes!" She squealed in delight.

"What?" He asked as she ran nearer and cupped his face and inspected his eyes.

"I love your eyes." She stared at his eyes for a few seconds.

"Uh- your majesty?"

"Oh, sorry." She let go of his face and walked back to her seat and he also sat down.

"How come you cover your handsome face?"

"Someone who knows me might find me."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Never mind."

"Now, what is your name?"

"Natsume."

"What?"

"Natsume is my name."

"Have you heard of the beast that is running rampant in these places?"

"I am the rumoured beast."

"You are? Really? Wow! You gave such a blunt answer."

"I am blunt."

"Well you don't look scary to me. I rather want to know about you more."

"You can't. I am a beast remember?"

"I don't care. All I want is to be your friend. Now may I introduce myself properly? I am Mikan Yukihara. I am the queen of the proud kingdom of the north."

"It is a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"Please don't be formal around me. I hate it. Just call me Mikan."

"Oh, are you not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Nothing. People just get scared of me."

"Well, a lot of people say that I am really dense and naïve but, I actually just like seeing things in different perspectives."

"You are the first person who is not scared of me."

"I don't look at people judging from their appearance or origin. I search on the inside."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And I am proud of it."

"You are such an idiot, polka."

"Mm-hmm." The brunette smiled to herself proudly until her face scrunched up into a frown as she processed the words of the man.

3

2

1

"WHAT?!HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"You jumped when you squealed right? And when you stood up your gown got lifted up."

"YOU PERVERT!"

The man covered his ears at the loudness of the brunette's voice. The guards started running in.

"Your highness? Is something the matter?"

The queen massaged her temples. "Nothing. Just a little joke this lad made. You may return outside."

"As you wish madam."

Mikan murmured a lot of incoherent words when the guards exited the room and Natsume had a smirk on his face.

"You know, you should really keep your guards here. You never know what I may do to you."

"Wha-?! Look, Mister Natsume, I want to talk to you actually but since it is a little late, I want to rest in my room now. Let's talk the next morning." Mikan walked to the door. "And I had fun talking with you too."

"Just Natsume and you know, you are not queen material but you can be a good queen because you do not discriminate. You treat everyone fairly, even a beast like me."

"Yeah, I know. I did not really want to be queen but my parents died early. And you really do not seem scary. Will you stay?"

"I… don't know."

"Please stay. I've never had someone to talk to since my parents died."

"I really do not know."

"Oh! Come with me. I will lead you to the room you are to use for the night."

Natsume stood from his chair and followed Mikan through hallways. She talked a lot whilst walking and Natsume just nodded along.

They arrived at a room and Mikan opened the door. Natsume walked inside the room but Mikan grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." She said.

"I…okay." She gave him a smile and she let go of him.

"Sleep well." She said.

Then without saying another thing she left.

'_**I wonder what was wrong with her. I can't stay.'**_ He thought.

He opened the door to the balcony. The wind rushed in and he whispered into it, hoping the wind would carry his message.

"I have to go. I am sorry Mikan. I had fun with you. And I think I fell in love with you. But I can't stay."

Meanwhile on her own balcony the queen watched the scenery outside and whispered to the wind, too.

"I fell in love with a stranger today. I wonder if he feels the same for me. If he does, I wish for us to be together."

Then the wind blew strong and whispered back to her.

"**I have to go. I am sorry Mikan. I had fun with you. And I think I fell in love with you. But I can't stay."**

After she heard this, she saw a shadow jump from a balcony. She immediately ran to Natsume's room. When she found it empty she wept to herself silently and went to her room to sleep.

"I guess our love can't be. But did you have to leave?"

While Natsume was walking, the wind brought Mikan's message for him.

'**I fell in love with a stranger today. I wonder if she feels the same for me. If she does, I wish for us to be together. But I guess our love can't be. But did you have to leave?'**

This brought Natsume to shed a tear. "I'm sorry… Mikan."

The servants at the palace were shocked by the gloominess of their ever cheerful queen. They started to get worried. They wondered what happened but it seemed like they had forgotten the stranger who came.

A week later the neighbouring kingdom sent a letter asking for assistance at war. The queen set out the next day, upon arriving to the next kingdom she met its queen, who is her childhood best friend. She found her at a tent looking at the maps.

"What's the news my friend?" Mikan asked.

"I am running out of soldiers. I hope the other kingdom's queen had received my letter already." The other kingdom's Queen said without looking up.

"Well, you really are in a pinch my friend."

"Yeah… I really a-" She looked up seeing the grin on Mikan's face

"I have arrived Hotaru."

"Why didn't you say so? I was so problematic already."

"So, what's the enemy?"

"A cat with flames."

"Can it be him?"

"What? You know this creature?"

"No but I have heard of him."

"Oh? I can see you're lying."

"So, how about we go now? Some political amendments or talks you say."

"Umm… yeah. Let's go"

They went to the front lines and found a person standing in front and blasting attacks at the soldiers and everything he touched burned in flames. As they drew near Hotaru spoke at the radio.

"Hold your fire. We wish to talk to you."

The silhouette surrounded by the flames seemed to stop. He lessened the flames around him so they were able to get nearer. As they reached him, all the flames have extinguished, the two queens then walked to him.

"Will you please turn around?" Mikan said.

And as he did, the wind blew and his cape was blown too. Mikan's eyes opened wide.

"So it really is you?"

"Yes, you're right. I was already born this way."

"Oh so you really were serious? I thought you were joking. I thought it was just a cover up since you were in a stranger country. I wouldn't hate you even if you showed me. But why did you leave?"

"I was scared."

"You were scared? But, I see you here wrecking things?!"

"I…-it's not what you think. It's…"

"It's not what I think?! Well what do you think would I think if I see you destroying lives, destroying lands and taking lives of people?!"

"Please, it's not like I wanted to be born like this. And I left to protect you."

"Of course! I did not want to be born as a royalty. There's nothing we can do about it."

"But what would you feel if your own parents used you to create a monster?!" He answered raising his voice. "They created a monster to seek revenge. They called the gods and asked for me to have demonic powers. They chose me a destiny I did not want! What would you know about these feelings of mine?! You were raised by a good family. I was trained since I was small. It's not like I am me when I am engulfed by these flames. It just uses me as a vessel! It possesses me entirely! You won't know that feeling! And I…"

"I would."

"What?!"

"I would know that feeling. And …"

"Ummm... Guys. We are still here you know." Hotaru interrupted "Let me clear this, you two know or have met each other?"

"Yes. We did." Mikan replied.

"Will you please explain everything?"

Mikan explained to her and she listened attentively. But Mikan left the part when the wind whispered to the both of them.

"Oh so that's how you met." Hotaru glanced at Natsume as if analyzing him and continued. "And you mister, came to his kingdom not knowing about this girl? Oh my! And you went off saying she does not know how you would feel? I am her best friend, I have seen her go out of control and that power of yours couldn't equal to how she would be if she goes out of control."

While Hotaru kept on bickering Mikan kept on snickering.

"Well, I couldn't blame you, you have a problem too yourself. Don't you know how to you know like, break your spell or control your demon inside?" She asked.

"No, no, I don't." Natsume replied.

"Oh, that's a problem."

"Do you?" She faced Mikan.

"Nope. But maybe the seer does." Mikan answered

"Yeah, you are right."

They went off to find this "seer". They came to a house on a tree filled with so much animals. They carried on and finally they came to a wide area and they saw a young man working spells.

"We are here." Mikan said.

"Where's the seer?" Natsume asked.

"I am the seer." A voice said.

"Umm… Excuse me? Did you say something?" Hotaru asked the guy who was working spells.

"Yes, I did. I said I am the seer."

"Oh, but you are so young bunny boy."

"Oh I am young all right. I've been the seer for years after my father died, and passed his skills to me."

"What's your name?"

"Ruka Nogi. You, sir? I am not asking these two ladies 'cause their queens, I know them."

"Natsume Igarashi. You know, you are kind of familiar. Nogi, you say?"

"Yes and I think I already heard someone named Igarashi from my dad. Kaoru, I think."

"That's my mother. My dad could have used her name. Did you provide him service for possession?"

"No, I didn't. Maybe my dad. "

"That was twenty-five years ago. I was still a child in my mother's womb."

"Sorry. But I witnessed all my dad's services since he left me most of his memories, let me look at a few things."

Ruka shuffled through stuffs until he picked a file and read it.

"Oh, this is the one. Igarashi's."

"What was the thing he asked to be possessed to me?"

"Actually at that time your mom went with your dad and a god asked for a vessel. Your memories were mixed because the god inside you seeks for revenge."

"What was it?"

"It was the phoenix god. You did not know?"

"It just possesses me, then when it's gone I can only see the wreckage I've done."

"Well you are not alone. There is also a vessel here. Queen Mikan?"

"She is?"

"Yes she is."

Natsume looked at Mikan. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you I would know how you feel."

"But what possesses you?"

"The dragon goddess does. But in my case it has been inherited by the queens of my kingdom. Since the queens represent the hearth and they stay to protect the land. We the queens are also graced with it so when giving birth the child will grow healthy and blessed."

"How lucky of you."

"Actually no because it is such a very heavy burden. But I think I can help you with your burden. What must we do Ruka-pyon?"

"Your majesty, there is only one thing we can do. The dragon in you must reason with his phoenix." Ruka answered.

"How can we do that?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"Just let the two gods reside in one of you."

"But in who?" Natsume asked.

"That depends on you two."

Natsume bowed his head in thought and Mikan noticed this.

"I'll do it." Mikan stepped in. "I will be the vessel."

"No! I will not allow you."

"Natsume-"

"I am the man it is my job to protect the lady."

"But this is a heavy burden."

"Then I'll carry it."

"No!" Mikan turned to Mikan. "Do it or I'll charge you treason for disobeying your queen."

"Yes, Your majesty." Ruka answered.

"Wait!"

"What-!" Natsume pulled Mikan in and crashed his lips unto hers.

"I hope the wind brought you my message, because I have received yours." He whispered after the kiss.

"Yes it did. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then, please begin Ruka-pyon."

Ruka began the ritual; the phoenix from Natsume was transferred to Mikan. Mikan tossed and struggled as she laid down, this made Natsume worried.

"They're killing her."

"She is fine."

Inside of Mikan's body, the two gods were having an argument.

"Surrender, Mauve." The dragon goddess said to the phoenix god.

"Never."

"You were a great god. What made you like this?"

"You all banished me."

"What? We did no such thing."

"You accused me of treason. You do not know the whole story; I had to do what I did."

"Don't tell me a god allowed himself to be controlled. Disgraceful!"

"I was angry after you banished me; the people stopped believing in me. But there was one couple who called out for me. The parents of that boy, they were the only ones who remembered a forgotten god and asked helped from me. And they asked for revenge, I was hesitant at first but I saw their determination and grief. So I had no choice, I asked them a vessel they offered their child."

"When you knew it was a child, why did you still proceed?"

"I was afraid they would lose their belief in me and I would be forgotten again."

"You should never have been afraid to speak yourself out. Why were you even scared?"

"Because my region would be in danger; because the one who asked me to, threatened to disturb the peace in my region. But I ended up causing my own downfall."

"Who is the one who asked you to anyway?"

"Salazar was the one who asked me to."

"How can he ask you to do that?"

"It is for him to take my place in the four great regions. But it was too late for me to realize it."

"So you were really thinking only of the safety of your region."

"Yes and…"

Out of a sudden Mauve's eyes changed from red hue to gray. He changed form.

"Please Weiss. Stop him; it is not me in front of you right now. He has realized your intent and is trying to stop whatever you are going to do. Please. I am begging you,"

Mauve spoke to Weiss's mind but his body was not in his control. Weiss transformed as well to defend herself. Mauve attacked first and Weiss countered careful not to cause any grave injuries on Mauve. They battled for what seemed like an hour. Meanwhile, outside of Argon's body Natsume never left Mikan's side. A few minutes later, Mikan woke up and Hotaru stood.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know... How long was I out?" Mikan replied.

"Two hours." Natsume replied.

"Really? It seemed like half a day."

"So what happened inside your brain?" Hotaru asked.

"They fought but it seemed like Mauve was under the control of Salazar."

"Oi idiot. Who are these 'Houka' and 'Salazar'? I was not inside of you too you know."

"Oh sorry. Well-" before she could continue Natsume collapsed.

"What's happening to him?!" She asked panicking.

"Relax, your highness. Mauve is returning to his body." Ruka said as he entered the room.

Natsume started to stir until he opened his eyes. He looked at Mikan who flashed him a smile.

"I'm back." She said and Natsume engulfed her in an ambrace.

"So?"

"It turned out your god was controlled by Salazar, an outcast god."

"I kind of know that. Once in my dream I was able to communicate with him. He told me his past."

"So you knew him already?"

"But I knew nothing that was of help."

"Oh. Now that it is done. I want to reward you, Ruka-pyon."

"Please, your majesty, lose the '-pyon'."

"Don't. It's fine." Hotaru intervened. As reward, I have an offer for bunny boy. Can I, Mikan?"

"Now, Weiss can return as the guardian of the west again. The lost kingdom may rise again." Mikan said.

Weiss materialized as an illusion in front of them.

"I have one announcement to make, Queen Mikan. Can you permit Natsume to travel with me to my region at the west?"

"Well, who am I to deny a request from a guardian god. I would even provide an escort for you."

"No you can't. This is something for Natsume only to do."

"What will you do?"

"That would be confidential. Will you be able to wait?"

"Yes, I would."

Weiss then faced Natsume.

"In this journey I will guide you to where ever. I guess you would not be able to see Mikan for awhile, will you be able to be patient?"

"I would accept this journey and wait until when I would be able to see her again." Natsume faced Mikan. "I know you'll wait for me, my queen."

"I promise that, my king."

"Then it is settled." With that said Weiss disappeared to Natsume again.

"I do not know of what he wants me to do, but I will make sure to come back."

"Yes I know. Take good care of yourself."

Natsume pulled Mikan close and kissed her on the forehead.

"And one more thing, I remembered this. My real name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Wait... Hyuuga? Isn't that-…"

But before Mikan and Hotaru could process Natsume spoke.

"Weiss is already calling me we need to go. Farewell, Mikan. Until we meet again."

And with that Mikan watched him go until he was out of sight. Without being able to ask her question.

_YEARS LATER_

For two years, Mikan did not hear a single word from Natsume. An invitation came one day. The king of the kingdom of the west is inviting her to a ball to commemorate his coronation and to introduce himself as new king. Then in another paper was another invitation, it was an invitation for an alliance between the west and the north kingdoms through marriage. Mikan was shocked with this and decided to go to this ball to tell the king herself that she can't marry him.

"So will you go?" She turned and saw Hotaru at the door.

"I would. I would like to meet this new king and then discuss something with him. About this." She then showed Hotaru the letter.

"Actually, what I came here for is that I want to tell you that I am already engaged. I am telling you this so that you will not be shocked if you see me with a man in that ball."

"Is he royalty?"

"Yes, from the south."

"Do you love him?"

"We have been together for two years."

"I wouldn't be shocked to see you with Ruka. Thought I did not know you asked him to go to your kingdom?" Mikan asked completely forgetting Hotaru's answers to her questions before about her fiancé. "Wait, will you read that for a minute please." Hotaru read the letter.

"Oh, so that's why you would go. Well, we'll see him in two days. Got your dress already?"

"I am still going to ask the tailor for that."

"No need for that. I have already made it as request of the king of the west." Hotaru snapped her fingers and a servant of hers came carrying a box.

"This is what he had requested. Complete with shoes. Now you are ready."

"Why would you do this when you have not met him yet?"

"Well, do you really not get who it is yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"a secret for you to find out.. Now I need to go 'cause you know I still need to return then tomorrow I would depart for the north. Bye." With that Hotaru left.

The next day Mikan left for the west kingdom since it would take a day to travel from the north to the west. Everything in her mind was thoughts about who could that new king may be and why did he want an alliance? And should it really be through marriage? Deep in her heart, she still loves Natsume. Then out of the sudden she remembered the last thing he had told her. His name was Natsume Hyuuga. And she was sure she had heard of that name before already. As she thought more, she fell asleep. She was woken up by her butler and she was invited to sleep in the castle. But despite being in the castle it were only servants which she saw, the king never even visited once.

At the ball the next day, Mikan went to the hall and tried to look for the king but since because of a change of plans the guests were given masks and it became a masquerade ball. They danced for a few more minutes then everyone stopped and paid attention to the staircase. The king gracefully walked down and was accompanied by another man, it was Ruka. Ruka began to speak.

"May I present to you, King -…" But the king stopped him.

"I know all of you but one have known my name through the invitations, May I request that one person, Queen Mikan Yukihara of the North to please come forward."

Mikan stepped forward and asked.

"You have sent me a letter of alliance through marriage but I believe I can't do that. I do not mean any disrespect but may I know your name and who you are?"

"I figured as much." The king signalled Ruka behind him and he began again.

"To everyone and especially you Queen Mikan, may I present to you King Natsume Hyuuga, the successor of the Kingdom in the West, guarded by the phoenix god, Weiss."

As Ruka finished the king took off his mask and smirked at Mikan.

"I missed you, for two years, I have kept you waiting."

"You were royalty?!"

"You know my memories were blocked away. Now about the allegiance."

Natsume kneeled in front of Mikan

"Queen Mikan of the north, I have waited for you and I have kept you waiting for two years and now I would like to ask your hand in marriage to unite our hearts and strengthen the bond that our kingdoms have held for years." Natsume pulled out a ring. "To put everything together, I would like to ask; will you stay with me for eternity? Will you marry me and be my queen?"

"Yes! Yes, I would! I would! I love you so much. I would really marry you."

She wore the ring on her finger and kissed Argon. Everyone clapped. The party went on and Mikan saw Hotaru with a Ruka who was dressed in kingly clothing.

"Guess being a fiancé of a queen makes you wear royal robes instead of a beggar's cloak."

"What do you mean, Queen Mikan?"

"Well, look at you. You're wearing royal robes."

"That's because I am royalty."

"Don't jo- What?!"

"What?"

"You're royalty?"

"Yes. I am the king of the south."

"What?"

"Weren't you listening when I told you the other day, Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"You told me?"

"Yes I did."

"But-…"

"No more talking. The dance is starting. Let's go." Ruka pulled Hotaru to the floor and the waltzed.

Natsume asked for Mikan's hand and they too, danced. The night went on and after 3 days they were wed and lived in harmony with the other kingdoms.

_ EPILOGUE_

The tranquillity continued for years, until just after Queen Mikan and King Natsume had passed the throne of the North to their first daughter and the West to their first son, two great problems appeared from both kingdoms.

History repeated itself. A new story unfolds.


End file.
